DE 102008034532 relates to a method of controlling a converter of a doubly fed induction generator (DFIG), wherein the DC-link voltage is set such that the DC voltage received by the grid-side inverter is higher than the utility grid-voltage and such that the maximum admissible DC voltage for the generator-side inverter is respected.